The Reason
by hsmfanstar21
Summary: Summary/Preview Inside! It's really good!
1. Preview

This is just like a preview to this story. The first chapter will be out in the next few days. This idea for this story (and this preview was written by) was created by chicka-dee-2011 (Link to Profile: .net/u/1870195/chicka-dee-2011). She wanted someone else to write this amazing story and I offered so here I am. This is really a great story and I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! And thank you, once again, chicka-dee-2011! She's just as much a part of this story as I am. She's helping me write the chapters. Well I hope you'll enjoy it! :D

* * *

You know what sucks? Being in love with someone you shouldn't be in love with, and it's worse when you see him every freakin' day of your life. But the worst thing is, when that guy-the one your in love with- happens to be the one who you consider a best friend.

**Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song **

You know what hurts? Watching the one you love, love someone else. Not only is he dating someone else, he's dating the person you can't stand to see him with. But what hurts the most is when you could've been that girl-the girl he loves-and you said no 'cause you were scared.

**  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long**

You know what's sad? Laying in your bed at night thinking about him when you should be asleep. But you can't because you can't stop thinking about_ him_. And you can't help regretting saying no. You lay there awake and wish things were different.  
**  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy  
**  
But in the end everything's okay because in the end your happy that he's happy. And you would do anything to see him smile like that everyday, so you keep your mouth shut and let him tell you how wonderful and amazing she is.

**Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you **

But what happens when his girlfriend hates you. And does everything she can to keep him from having any contact with you because she knows the truth. And you feel like you are starting to lose your best friend. But somehow when you look at him everything's okay and he's always there to help you through anything.

_Hi I'm Miley and this is my story._  
**  
You appear just like a dream to me..**

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus as: **Miley Stewart

**Nick Jonas as: **Nick Grey

**Demi Lovato as:** Sonny Moroe

**Selena Gomez as: **Alex Russo

**Joe Jonas as: **Shane Lucas  
**  
And More**

**In**

**The Reason**

"_What do you do when the only person who can stop your tears is the one making you cry."_


	2. First Day

Here's the first chapter! Hope you enjoy it!!!

**Miley's POV**

As I walked into school, I met up with my best friend.

"Hey Selena!" I said as I ran up and gave her a huge hug. It was the beginning of our junior year.

"Hey Miley! Oh My God! I missed you so much!" She said as she hugged back.

"I know! Next Summer we have to go on vacation together!"

"That would be so fun!"

As we approached our lockers, Nick Grey and his slutty girlfriend, Demi Monroe, were there sucking faces. I gave Selena a look of pure disgust. Nick has been my best friend ever since elementary school and I love him. Wait, I don't love him…I'm _in_ love with him. Finally, they pulled away.

"Hey Miley, Selena" He said. Why didn't he hug me? "How was your-," He started saying

"Nicky, let's go to our lockers" Demi interrupted him and started dragging him away.

"Bye!" He said while being pulled down the hall.

"I can't stand her!" I said to Selena.

"I know"

"But the thing is she doesn't even treat him right!"

"I know. But he's happy and he loves her. And you love him so you just have to deal with her"

Then the bell rang and we were off to class.

* * *

"Why did you say no? What were you afraid of? That could have been you. You could have had Nick, but you stupidly told him no…that you just wanted to be friends. Now you hardly see each other because of _her_. And she doesn't even treat him right! You saw her making out with Austin, Cam, and Brandon throughout the summer. But you couldn't tell him because it would break him. He's happy with her…and that makes you happy to see him happy…no matter how broken your heart is." I thought to myself as I was sitting in Algebra, tuning out Mr. Myers talking about what we'll learn this year and how exciting it'll be. Yeah right! Not when you have to watch the boy you love and the girl he loves be all lovey-dovey two rows in front of you.

"Well that's about it," Mr. Myers said "You have about 15 minutes until the bell, so you may talk among yourselves." The room then broke out into chatter. Nick walked over to me.

"Hey. How was your summer?" My heart fluttered. He was talking to me without Demi being around. She was too busy flirting with Josh.

"You should know," I smiled "You were with me like all summer!" That's right! He was with me! Demi went to Florida for most the summer, so Nick and I hung out like 24/7.

"True, very true." He said with a slight smile. My heart sped up. Then he continued "I'm so glad Demi's back though! I missed her so much! She's really amazing." Yes! I know! You told me like a million and one times over the summer. When he said this, my heart fell to my feet. Demi walked over towards us and wrapped her arms around Nick.

"Do you want to go to Pinkberry after school?" I asked him.

"But, Nick, I need help with my computer. My IM is broken, so how can I chat with you."

"I'll take a look at it" He said to herm then turned towards me, "Sorry, but can I get a rain check?" My heart fell all the way to China! Then he smiled, and I said "Sure." But knowing it wouldn't happen.

So tell me what you think! Remember it is just the first chapter and it should get better.

I hope you enjoyed it =D


End file.
